


Through pain and grief comes love

by Billie1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Episode: s07e10 Sein Und Zeit, Episode: s07e11 Closure, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie1/pseuds/Billie1
Summary: I have accepted this challenge from the x files episode fanfiction exchange 2019.My guidelines and episodes are for Ann Marie, episodes Sein and Zeit/Closer. Mulderhas been through a lot in a short amount of time. How does he cope with it all? Doeshe talk to Scully? Does he let her help him with it all from the funeral to going throughher belongings?Comfort, angst with a happy ending, UST, RST with MSRHave Fun With It!I hope this is to your liking.





	Through pain and grief comes love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ann Marie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ann+Marie).

> I'd like to thank a friend of mine for letting me run ideas by her for this, her editing it and giving me words of encouragement. Also on another note, I'd like to thank Larry Musser for letting me borrow his muse since mine I think went on vacation.

Scully walked down the sidewalk to see Mulder return to the car, he had this look of, dread, sadness even peace. It was kind of confusing and hard to read. "Mulder, are you alright?" She was worried. He had been through a lot lately. 

Mulder walked past Scully and over to Harold. "Sorry Harold, your son....he is dead. I saw him along with my sister, Samantha. I saw them all. They are at peace." He whispered and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder briefly. Mulder turned, lowering his head and walked to the car, past Scully and got into the back seat. A first actually for him, he always had to drive.

Scully watched, wondering why he wouldn't speak to her. Probably didn't want to show her he was weak. She wouldn't blame him, he just found out the truth about his sister, and now with his mother passing, that's a lot for anyone to handle. She walked over and got into the drivers side. She glanced back at Mulder before she drove back to the hotel.  
Mulder sat quietly in the back, drifting off into space. He has so much to deal with in the next few days. Hearing the will, planning the funeral, going through her things, it was all so overwhelming. He didn't have to worry about a big funeral, they didn't have any other family. Maybe just a few of her close friends. 

Scully pulled into the parking spot and turned the car off. She looked over at Harold. "Our flight leaves at two tomorrow after noon, check out is at eleven." She reminded him. Just then she heard the door slam shut from the back and Mulder was already walking to his room. She sighed. She didn't know what to do. He was shutting her out. 

Mulder went into his room, closing the door he leaned against it for a moment, eyes shut. He licked his lips and pushed off the door. He kicked off his shoes, leaving them where they landed, he undid his belt buckle, unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, letting his pants slide down his legs. He removed his shirt, letting it fall to the floor in the same manner as his shoes and pants. He walked to the bathroom, naked as the day he was born. He turned the water on in the shower and then stepped in under the spray, closing his eyes he let the water fall down over his face and body. 

Scully walked to her room and inside. It had been a long few days. she grabbed her night clothes and toilettes and went to the bathroom, drawing a bubble bath. She needed to relax and this was a good wat to do it. Scully could hear the water running in the next room and figured Mulder thought the same thing. Scully soaked in the bubble bathroom for a good hour. She heard the water turn off about twenty minutes ago from the other room. She sighed and rested her head back.

Mulder stepped out from under the water, grabbing a towel and drying off. He then towel dried his hair, it sticking up on end. He walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed, he dropped the towel onto the floor and flopped down onto the bed. He curled up into a ball and laid there crying. He wish he had called her when he returned. He wish he knew what she wanted to tell him, there were so many unanswered questions now. He wished he could have told her he found the truth about Samantha and the other children. 

Scully got out of her bath and dried off and got dressed for bed. The hot water relaxed her muscles and she was really sleepy. She set her alarm and turned the light out. Laying down she closed her eyes. She kept hearing something she wasn't sure what it was at first. She sat up and listened. It was then she could make it out. It was whimpering. She walked over to the adjoining door and put her ear up to it. Sure enough, it was coming from Mulders room. She opened the door and stepped inside. The light was off in the main room but the light in the bathroom cast a light through the room some. As she walked forward she tripped over something, looking down she saw it was his shoe. She then seen the other laying close by. She picked them up and moved them to the side, she then saw his pants, shirt, suite jacket, boxers and she couldn't help but wonder why. She sat everything over on the table. 

She approached the bed and he was sleeping and crying. It was then she saw he was naked. Her eyes went wide. She grabbed a blanket and covered his up. She then laid down behind him, her arm around him, rubbing his arm and side. She felt him move back against her, seeking comfort. He calmed down some. It didn't take long before she was hearing him snoring and relaxed in sleep. It lured her into dream land as well. 

Morning came and when she woke she saw Mulder was staring at her. Words need not be spoken, he gave her a small smile and rolled over to get out of bed but came to a holt. She looked at him and knew what it was. He noticed he was naked. 

Scully cleared her throat and got out of bed. "I am gonna go pack up and get ready to head to the air port." She said as she walked to the door going back to her room.

Mulder sat and waited for her to leave. He them stood up and stretched. He then went about getting dressed and packing up his things as well. Hours past and time seemed to slow down. Mulder was in a shell, he didn't want anything to do with anyone when he was out and about. When the plane landed they retrieved their bags and getting to their car, she loaded the bags into the trunk and she watched as Mulder got in the passenger side. She shut the trunk and got in behind the wheel. She'd take Mulder home and see if he needed her for anything.

Mulder sat quietly staring out the window, looking at everything but nothing at all as she drove. He had so much he needed to do. Tomorrow was a meeting with the lawyer and then to meet with the funeral director and set a date for that. Clean out her place and get ride of the things he didn't want. He needed help, he knew that but felt guilty asking Scully for help since she wasn't her mother. 

Scully pulled up in front of Mulders apartment building and parked the car. She got out and grabbed his bag.

It took a moment for Mulder to notice the car was parked. He got out and walked over to Scully. he reached out and took his bag. "Thanks." He said, he was still in his shell. He didn't want Scully to see how weak and vulnerable he was.

Scully nodded. "Anytime, did you want to get dinner soon?" She asked, knowing he needed to eat. 

"I'm not really hungry. Thanks though." He shifted his weight from his right foot to his left. He looked at her. "I got to go." He said and headed up the walk way to his building.

Scully stood there in shock. She couldn't believe she was getting the cold shoulder. She'd be there when he was ready to talk and let her in. She headed back to her place. At home she cleaned and did laundry. She then made something to eat and sat there eating and watching a movie that was on tv. She fell asleep on the couch.  
There was a noise in the room and it woke Scully. she opened her eyes and looked around ready to reach for her gun. It was then she saw Mulder putting his key he had for her place into his pocket and locking the door. Turning he stood there when he seen her. 

Scully knew he was to lonely at his place. She stood up, walking over she took his hand and pulled him off towards her room. She'd get the dishes tomorrow. He was more important right now.

Mulder didn't argue, holding her hand and following her to her bedroom. 

Scully was already dressed for bed, she opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of sweats and a NY Yankees shirt. She handed them over to him, he'd sleep better in comfortable clothes.

Mulder sat the clothes down and removed what he was wearing and then put on the ones he was given.

Scully pulled the blankets back on her side and got in. She laid down and pulled them up some. She turned the light out as well. 

Mulder did the same the blankets and the light. He felt weak just showing up here. Truth be told, he didn't want to be alone, and with Scully, he felt safe and not alone. He moved closer to her. 

Scully reached out and took his hand.

The next few days was filled with tears, pain, misery, and grief. Scully went with Mulder to the lawyer to go over the will. Mrs. Mulder left everything to Mulder of course, there were four houses, her car, all of her money which was a good amount. Mulder signed the paper work and was given a copy. When they left, he held her hand, not letting go until their reached the car. 

The appointment with the funeral director went smoothly, seeing as she said she wanted to be cremated, there wasn't much more to plan, but to pick a date.  
Later that day they headed over to Mulders moms place to start packing things up and throwing things out. Most items were going to goodwill. In the back of the closet he found a small shoebox with pictures and papers in it. He sat on the bed and went through them. Some he hasn't seen before and he raised more questions then anything. Why get rid of the pictures of Samantha when she was older and keep these? Was it because maybe she forgot about them. The box was covered in a thick layer of dust. 

Scully was packing up clothes and was keeping an eye on Mulder. She saw he was going through something and just hung back, letting him have his space. He stopped and was just staring at something, she walked over and stood in front of him. 

Mulder seen her walk over and stand in front of him. He quickly reached out, grabbed her and buried his head into her stomach and started crying. His arms around his waist.

Scully was shocked and almost fell. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back. "Things will be ok." She moved to the side and sat down on the bed, holding him close as he continued to cry. She kissed the top of his head, as she brushed his hair back out of the way, he was clinging to her. She placed kisses on the top of his head. Hoping he'd find comfort soon. She's not sure what triggered this spell. 

Mulder was shaking and moving as he was holding onto Scully. He didn't think he'd react this way, but his mom was all he had left. He wasn't ready for this. The kisses Scully was placing on his head felt nice. He turned his head to thank her when her lips met his. Stunned at first, he reached up, holding Scully there. It felt amazing to feel her lips on his.  
Scully pulled back after a moment. Even with it feeling good she didn't want things to go farther here at his moms place. she looked at him. "As much as I'd like to continue this, I think we should wait until things calm down some and we are at one of our places." she was looking him in the eyes.

Mulder looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. 

Scully felt as if she ripped his heart out with the look she was getting. She leaned in and kissed him once more. "Lets finish this and maybe we can continue the kiss tonight."

Mulder smiled for the first time in days. He knew he wasn't really truly alone, he had Scully, his one in five billion. Mulder put the items back in the box, he'd finishing going through that later when he could pine over the contents. He put that box in the keep pile and moved over to over things in the closet. Next he pulled out what looked like a jewelry box. He opened it up and found his parents wedding rings. He smiled and left those there for now. He may use those some day in the not so near future. He looked over at Scully. "Hey Scully." 

"Yeah?" She said as she was putting more clothes into the box. She looked over.

"Come here." He smiled as he waited. 

She walked over to him. "Yeah?" 

"I'd like you to pick something you like from my moms jewelry box." He looked at her. 

Scully was shocked. "I couldn't Mulder."

"I want you to have something." 

She studied him for a moment. "What would you like me to have?"

He looked at her and then looked over the pieces. He spied a nice band with diamonds on it, like three on each side, like a triangle and then a bigger one in the center. He knew this stuff was real. She never wore the other stuff. "This one for sure..." He pulled out the ring and handed it to her.

Scully's eyes went big and took it. "Wow, this is Bleeping amazing... are you sure though Mulder?" she was looking it over closely. 

"Positive Scully."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you." 

He smirked after kissing her back. He watched as she turned to get back to work. "Scully?"

She stopped and turned back. "Yeah?" 

He pulled out another one. "And this." he held it out and made a kissy face, waiting for another kiss. 

Scully laughed and playfully hit his arm. 

"Worth a shot." He put the ring back down and put the jewelry box in the keep pile as well.

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks and then months. Things were slowly getting a bit easier. Mulder ended up selling three of the four houses that his mom left him. The funeral went great and Scully's mom went, the gunmen, Skinner, Scully himself and two friends of his moms.

For him and Scully... lets just say, do bees kiss and tell?


End file.
